Lilly, queen of the pirates!
by theiswe
Summary: femluffy fanfic. What feelings will develop when Zoro meets his goofy,straw hat wearing captain?
1. ZoroLilly

Lilly, Queen of the pirates

This is my first fan-fiction so i hope you like it :D  
>Disclaimer: I DO NOT own One Piece (sadly).<p>

Chapter 1: Zoro

3rd person P.O.V.

"YAHOO! Finally here!" yelled a 17 year old girl. Said girl wore an old straw hat that perched on her raven black hair. Her deep brown eyes lit with excitement as she dashed, not to the marine base where she would confront the "demon" Roronoa Zoro, but to a nearby stand where she bought an apple to snack on. Her little pink haired friend rushed after her.

They soon arrived at the marine base.

"Well miss Lilly it looks like this is where we'll will depart." he said with tears of thankfulness forming in his eyes, after all Lilly had encouraged him to follow his dream of becoming a marine and saved him from the sea witch Iron Mace Alvida.

Lilly tipped her hat to Koby in reply and was about to say something when she spotted a seemingly uninhabited prison yard and began to walk towards it.

"I wonder if that 'demon' Roronoa-what's-his-name is over there." she mumbled

"That's Roronoa Zoro, I highly doubt that Lilly he's probably locked away in the dungeon or something." Koby replied readjusting his glasses.

"Who's that then?" Koby's eyes popped as he saw Lilly hanging over the fence examining the yard with her hand shading her face. Koby climbed the wall, but fell back when he saw the man tied to the post.

Zoro's P.O.V.

"Get away from there Lilly! That's Roronoa Zoro! He might try to kill you!" I heard a young pink haired boy demand.

"He's tied to a post, plus there's no way he could kill me." a girl, who I assume was the Lilly he was talking about, announced, from what I could see there was a huge grin on her face.

"Hey, you! You better leave or you'll get in trouble!" I warned them from a distance.

The boys face was surrounded by a depressed and scared aurora as he fell off the wall. I rolled my eyes when I thought they had run off scared. I stand corrected.

There they were exchanging looks with a little girl. I knew that little girl.

_'Crap! Shes back again! I fear for her every time...'_ I trailed off in my thoughts when she approached me.

Lilly's P.O.V.

"Come back, he'll kill you!" Koby yelled to the small girl that just appeared with a ladder.

The small child walked up to Zoro fearlessly and said "I brought you some food! It's my first time making rice balls!"

"Go away!" I heard him say. "Or I'll - I'll stomp you to death!"

"But..." the girl muttered.

"Roronoa Zoroooo!" I heard an annoying voice call out.

"Hello, idiot son," Zoro muttered with dislike.

"You shouldn't threaten little girls!" A creepy man with weird hair walked into the now not so empty yard and began bragging about how his father was Lieutenant "Axe Hand" Morgan and could have them all killed. He didn't even notice me and Koby.

"What is this?" he asked the child. "Riceballs! Ooh!" He picked one up and took a bit bite out of it.

"BLEH! It's sweet!" he exclaimed.

"I like sweets, so I decided to make them sweet instead of salty," the child said shyly.

"These are disgusting!" The marine lieutenant's son stomped the riceballs into the ground. The child began to cry.

"I worked so hard to make those!" she wailed.

"Oh, I'm sure the ants will enjoy them." The man said. "Now don't try to help this monster" - he pointed to the bloody swordsman behind him - "again, or you might be killed!" He turned to his underling officers.

"Throw the girl over the wall," he commanded one of them.

"But sir!" the officer complained.

"Do you really want to unleash my father's wrath! Toss her over the wall!" the weird-haired man ordered. The officer unwillingly did so. The child flew straight towards us. I jumped and caught her before she landed on the hard ground.

"Are you okay?" I asked the small girl.

"I'm fine! Thank you for catching me, sister!" the girl said.

3rd person P.O.V.

_Meanwhile in the prison yard..._

"My my! I didn't think you had this much endurance, Roronoa Zoro," the idiot son was saying.

"Don't worry, that's not a problem," the swordsman said. "I can keep alive for a month, no  
>sweat."<p>

"Alright, we'll see at the end of the month. If you are still alive, I'll let you go. If not, well, it won't really matter what happens, now does it? Good luck! You're going to need it." The idiot son smiled and walked away. He didn't see the black-haired girl who climbed over the wall.

"You again?" Zoro said to the girl in the straw hat.

"I have a name, you know. It's Monkey D. Lilly!" The girl said stubbornly. "I'm looking for someone to join my pirate crew! Will you come with me?"

"No way! I wouldn't lower myself to that level!" Zoro exclaimed.

"Hey, what's wrong with being a pirate!" the girl said angrily.

"Well, for one thing, there's-"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Lilly cut Zoro off.

"Well, what are you gonna do? Force me to join you?" The tied-up swordsman let out a hearty laugh.

"I don't know. Everyone thinks you're a bad person, but you don't seem like one..." Lilly drifted off.

"Well, you'd never get me to join you! I have something I need to take care of first. Plus, you'd need to wait a month anyway. After that the idiot son will let me go." Zoro stated.

"Hmm. Well, if I were you, I'd probably starve in a week," Lilly replied.

As she turned to go, Zoro said "Hey... can you pick that up for me?" He indicated the smashed riceball.

"That thing? It's mostly dirt now..."

"Just shut up and feed it to me! God..." the swordsman exclaimed irritably. As he ate it, he began coughing.

"Told you!" Lilly said.

"Tell the girl... tell her I ate it all up." Lilly nodded and walked away. _What a girl, _Zoro thought. _Somehow, she reminds me of- _He couldn't bear to think about it. The thought was put out of his mind.

"Wow! He ate it all?" the girl, who was named Rika, exclaimed in delight.

"Yup!" Lilly replied with a grin that took over her face. "He said it was delicious."

"He doesn't seem like a very bad person," Koby commented.

"That's because he's not. Everyone's just afraid of him because he has an intimidating demeanor!" Rika replied. Lilly wasn't sure what that meant, but she didn't ask.

"Brother Zoro saved me from a pack of dogs that the marine lieutenant's son set loose. He killed the dogs to save me. Then the idiot son tied him to a post in the prison yard and said he had to stay there for a month or he'd kill me and my mother." Rika paused. "He's really brave to do that for me."

Just then a woman popped her head out of a restaurant across the street. "Rika! Time to come in!" she called. This must be Rika's mom.

"Coming!" the little girl yelled back. She ran into the restaurant. Just then the idiot son came strolling down the street like he was the Prince of Uglytown.

"I can't wait! Tomorrow we're going to publicly execute Roronoa Zoro! That'll teach him to mess with me!" He let out a screechy, annoying laugh.

At that Lilly said "What the hell!" and punched him right in the kisser. "You bastard son! What the hell is wrong with you!" she screeched in fury.

"My name is HELMEPPO!" the idiot son screamed in reply. So the idiot son had a name: Helmeppo.

"What kind of a name is Helmeppo?" Lilly asked.

"It's _my _name! You insulted me! DADDYYYYYYYYYY!" Helmeppo ran off crying.

The raven-haired girl tuned to Koby and declared "Koby, I've decided I'm gonna invite Zoro to join my crew!"

_Back at the prison yard..._

Lilly scrambled over the wall as she said "Join my crew!"

"No!" Zoro snapped in reply. Lilly flinched. Zoro felt sorry. He hadn't meant to scare her. "Plus, you'd have to wait a month anyway. I can't escape without my swords." He sighed.

Lilly pondered for a long while, then finally said "I'll get your swords back for you!"

"Huh?" Zoro muttered. He had fallen asleep. "Really? You'd do that?" He had not met many  
>people that were this nice to him.<p>

"Yep!" Lilly grinned."But..." Zoro groaned. What now? "...you have to join my crew!" Lilly made the biggest smile that Zoro had ever seen and probably ever would see.

"WHAT!" Zoro screeched. "That's blackmail!"

"Yeah, well," Lilly said in reply. "I'll go find your swords now!" Lilly ran off to complete her mission.

Zoro sighed. It looked like there was no way out of this one.

_At the marine base, something was happening..._

Captain Morgan was watching as his underling officers erected a giant statue of him on top of the marine base tower for all the other underlings to see.

"A little to the right," he said in a gruff voice. The statue bumped against something and a scratch formed on it. Captain Morgan went ballistic.

"WHY DID YOU SCRATCH THIS! THIS STATUE IS PRACTICALLY ME! IF YOU SCRATCH IT IT'S LIKE HURTING ME!"

"I'm sorry sir..." the officer whispered.

Just then Helmeppo ran in and said "Daddy! I want you to KILL someone for me! He hit me! Not even you have hit me before! I'm too beautiful!"

Morgan stared at his son and said "Do you know why I never hit you?"

"Because I'm beautiful?"

"Because you're a bastard son who's not even worth hitting!" Morgan punched Helmeppo in the face.

"Just deal with it yourself," he muttered.

After yelling at some more marines, he said "I heard a little girl snuck into the prison yard," to Helmeppo.

"Yes I dealt with her," Helmeppo muttered in reply.

"So you killed her?"

"N-no! She's j-just a little g-girl!" Helmeppo stammered.

"Kill her. I won't tolerate people who oppose me," he commanded an officer.

"But sir-" the officer began, but before he could finish Morgan cut him down. Everyone gasped.

"This is what happens when you try to disobey me," Morgan growled. "Now get back to work!"

_Below in the town..._

"Hmm... I can't find anyone that might help me find Zoro's swords," Lilly mumbled. She looked around and saw a tower that had people on top of it.

"Hey! Maybe the people up there can help me! _Gomu-Gomu noooooo... ROCKET!_" The girl used her Gomu-Gomu fruit powers to launch herself up onto the tower.

"Whoa! I overshot!" the Gomu-Gomu girl yelled. She grabbed onto the newly-erected statue for support, but it toppled over. She let go just in time to see it fall over and split in two. The top half fell off the tower.

"CATCH HER! CATCH HER SO I CAN KICK HER SORRY ASS!" Captain Morgan screamed. Lilly looked around frantically and spotted Helmeppo.

"You! Come with me!" she yelled. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him into the main building with him. The marines followed. They tried to shoot but Lilly used him as a shield. After she found the Helmeppo's room, where the swords were being kept, she looked around to spot Zoro's swords. She saw three swords. Not knowing which ones were his, and being unable to ask Helmeppo, because he fainted, she grabbed all of them.

_Meanwhile in the town..._

Koby tried to free Zoro, but Zoro prevented him. Then Koby explained that Helmeppo wouldn't keep his promise and that he would kill Zoro tomorrow.

"I'm not saying you have to do anything, but Lilly's really strong, and frankly, I think it's a good idea for you to team up with her," Koby suggested. Zoro pondered this.

_Alright,_ he thought. _It's settled. I'll_ _join Lilly - if I ever get out of this damned place._

Just then the marines surrounded Zoro and Koby. Lilly saw what was happening and flew to protect her friends.

"_Gomu-Gomu noooooo... ROCKET!_" She jumped in front of them just as the marines fired.

"LILLYYYYYYYY!" Zoro and Koby screamed in unison. _No... _Zoro thought. _This can't be happening..._ Lilly just grinned.

"That didn't hurt... because I'm a Gomu-Gomu girl!" The bullets stretched her skin, then shot back at the marines.

"DUCK!" the marines yelled.

She tuned around with a grin on her face and three swords in her hands, she offered the swords to Zoro "I wasn't sure which one was yours, so I grabbed them all." she explained keeping her grin.

"They're all mine. Hurry and untie these ropes so we can get out of here." he replied.

Lilly proceeded to untying the ropes bounding Zoro to the wooden posts. As her hands danced across the rope Zoro felt her touch. He felt a blush creep up his neck and reach his cheeks and ears. He quickly faked a bored expression.

"Hurry up!" he snapped.

"Done!" Lilly announced as Zoro felt the ropes go slack.

"LILLY, ZORO, LOOK OUT!" Koby screamed frantically gesturing to a group of marines wielding swords. As quick as lightning Zoro scooped up his swords, one in each hand and one in his mouth, and deflected all the marines attack.

"Cool!" Lilly squealed followed by "Zoro, DUCK!" she then attacked all the marines with one sweeping kick. Zoro let out a whistle at the girls feat of power.

From there Zoro and Lilly managed to beat the crap out of the flock of marines but were now caught up in a situation. Currently Helmeppo was holding a gun to Koby's head and Morgan was behind Lilly, arm raised and ready to strike. In a flash Lilly shot her arm out and hit Helmeppo right on while Zoro attacked Morgan. They knew they had won when Morgans body collapsed, lifeless, and the marines...cheered?

"So Morgan was ruling by fear..." Koby whispered.

_At Rika's house..._

Zoro and Lilly had won and also found out that Morgan was a ruthless leader and everyone wanted him dead and they now dined at little Rika's house. Koby was with the heroes. A crowd of admirers was gathered in the window behind them.

"This is delicious!" Lilly claimed with a full mouth, Zoro agreed with a nod of his head

"I'm stuffed! Not eating for all that time was worse than I thought!" the swordsman said with a content smile. He had removed his dark green bandanna and one could see that his cropped hair was a pale green, almost the color of mint chocolate chip ice cream.

"See, you never would have survived the whole time!" Lilly told him. She took a big, hearty bite of a chicken leg.

"Funny, you seem hungrier than me..." Zoro muttered.

Lilly simply shrugged the remark off and continued to stuff her face.

"So, what are we gonna do next?" Zoro asked his new captain.

"I'm gonna head to the Grand Line!" she replied.

Koby screeched "What! You're crazy! You'll never survive! There's only two of you!"

"Well, if we're going after the One Piece then that's the place to go!" Zoro agreed disregarding what Koby said.

"Not you too, Zoro-chan!" Koby wailed.

At that moment a marine walked in and said that if Zoro and Lilly were pirates they must leave or they would be arrested. After clarifying that Zoro and Lilly were pirates and telling them off he questioned Koby about his connections with them. In the end Lilly stirred him up to the point where he hit her to prove he had no friendly connections and marines saluted them as they set off.

"Hahaha, finally on our way!" Lilly announced to the heavens.

_A couple hours later..._

"I'm starving..." Lilly groaned. Zoro face-palmed. Then he sighed. Lilly spotted a giant bird flying above them. She flew up to grab it with her Gomu-Gomu powers, but her head got caught in its beak. It flew towards an island.

"Damn it, Lilly!" Zoro grumbled as he rowed after her. _Out of all the pirates out there, why did this one have to be my captain?_

A/N: Alright here's the first chapter tell me if you have any suggestions or comment or concerns or anything, also would any one wanna see some SanjixNami in later chapters?  
>Oh another thing this is not only my work, I'm getting a great deal of help from my friend so I thank her. One last thing sorry for the weird name we just couldn't come up with any thing else.<br>R&R, thanks!


	2. Buggy

Chapter 2: Buggy

Disclaimer: Yes, I don't own One Piece. Still.

Zoro's P.O.V.

I was rowing after my new captain and friend when I spotted three castaway pirates. They yelled for me to give them a ride.

"Just swim after me, I don't have time to stop!" I yelled back. The castaways eventually grabbed onto the ship. They were not happy that I had abandoned them.

They pulled out their swords and said "All right, hand over the ship now."

I looked at them in a funny way and said "I'm not sure if you want to mess with me."  
>The pirates squealed in fear.<p>

"It's Pirate Hunter Zoro! Pleasedon'thurtus, pleasedon'thurtus! We just lost our ship in a storm!" They proceeded to tell me of how they had been tricked by an orange-haired girl. She had left them in her dinghy and stolen their ship just as a storm was coming.

"Well, you made me lose sight of my friend!" I yelled at them. After this they were happy to row the boat for me.

"Buggy will not be very happy," the castaways murmured.

"Who's Buggy?" I asked them.

"He's our pirate master! He ate a _devil fruit_." I frowned. Enemy pirates would not be a good thing. And wait, did they say "devil fruit"? Like Lilly ate? I groaned. Something told me this day would not be a fun one.

3rd person P.O.V.

_On a nearby island..._

"Stop, thief! Give us back that map!"

A group of pirates were chasing an orange-haired girl through the empty streets of Orange Town. She let out a cheer.

"Yes! I finally have it! The map to Grand Line!" she shouted happily.

Lilly's P.O.V.

_In an old abandoned tavern..._

"Captain Buggy! There's a flying bird-thing in the sky!" a pirate called.

"Shoot the damn thing down then!" called a gruff voice. A loud BOOM came from the roof of the tavern. Then I, with my straw hat, fell from the sky right in the middle of a chase.

"What the..." I began.

"She's still alive!" the pirates said incredulously. The orange-haired girl gave a smile.

"Thanks for coming, boss!" she said to me. I was so confused. I did not know this girl, and I was certainly not her boss. Unless...

"Zoro?" I asked the girl.

"What! No!" the girl shrieked.

The girl then ran off saying she would let me handle it.

"WHAT!" I yelled in confusion. Then one of the men surrounding me made a BIG mistake. He hit me, but that wasn't the problem. The real mistake was that he had damaged my hat.

"Don't touch my hat." I hissed in a scarily low tone.

After I had beaten them all up I saw the orange-haired girl and asked her where I could get some food. The girl led me to an abandoned house where she introduced herself and showed me to some food that remained in the empty place. Her name was Nami and she apparently was a robber who robbed pirates. I questioned her about what she was doing here and I asked her if she wanted to join my crew.

"NO WAY!" Nami screeched realizing I had been talking about a pirate crew.

Zoro's P.O.V.

After that, and a long chain of events, I found my captain but she some how managed to end up in a cage and I tried to save her but ended up with a gash in my side.

After escaping from the pirate captain Buggy we took refuge in the middle of the street. Probably not the best place to be, but we were tired, inconvienienced, and didn't have many options.

Then Lilly noticed something. It was a small fluffy white dog that sat completely still. Lilly decided to poke it to make sure it wasn't dead, and I guess it didn't like that because it bit her hand. I heard Lilly's scream and shot up but just fell back down and laughed when I saw that it was just a dog. Then a man with curly white hair came and yelled at us for hurting the dog. He said he was the mayor of the town. He was a pretty nice guy, too. He offered to bandage my wound, but I told him I would be fine if I just sleep it off. So he took me into his house and let me lay down in his bed for a little bit.

3rd person P.O.V.

"Mr. Mayor?"

"Yes?"

"What's that dog doing here all by himself?"

While Zoro was sleeping off his wound, the mayor of the town, Nami, and Lilly were sitting outside in front of the pet food store that the dog, Chou-Chou was supposedly guarding.

"He's guarding his master's old store," the mayor, Boodle, replied.

"Where's his master, then?" Nami asked.

"He passed away ten months ago." he explained.

"Oh! That's so sad!" A tear ran down Lilly's cheek. "So he's been waiting for his master all this time?"

"No, Chou-Chou's too smart for something like that. No, I think he's just guarding it because it's the last thing he has of his master." The mayor stared off, deep in thought.

Suddenly a roar came from the distance.

"Wha..." Nami began. The mayor screamed.

"AAAHHH! IT'S MOHJI!" He ran away wailing his head off. Nami soon followed. Lilly tried to get out of the cage but with no avail. Just then a man with weird hair (_there sure are a lot of those, _Lilly thought) came parading up on a lion. He tried to attack Lilly but just ended up opening her cage. Next he tried to get Chou-Chou to obey him, but that failed. So he smashed some buildings. Then the lion spotted the pet food store. He wanted a snack.

_Across town..._

"Whoa! I ended up all the way across town!" Lilly said in surprise and slight awe. "Hmm. Well, at least I'm out of that stuffy cage!" She looked around. "Okay, after I defeat that clown guy, I'm gonna' make Nami the thief my navigator!" she randomly decided.

Just then Nami and the mayor ran up screaming incredulously about how Lilly was still alive.

"Why are you even here? What is your purpose?" the old mayor blurted out at random.

"My goal? To get a map of Grand Line and a navigator!" Lilly said in a determined voice.  
><em>Back at the pet store...<em>

The big lion smacked Chou-Chou and he watched as the weird man riding the lion set his precious treasure on fire. He fought as best he could but honestly that didn't help, and now he watched his masters pet shop burn.

He then spotted the girl who got "crushed" by the lion but he disregarded her and continued to cry as he watched the building burn. Chou-Chou continued to sit and cry but after a while the fire ceased to burn and the girl came that walked by earlier sat down, ignoring the screams of the orange-haired girl, and gave the dog the last bag of food. The girl began to speak to the brave dog of how he fought, she even seemed to understand him when he woofed a thank you.

Lilly's P.O.V.

After the little dog left towards the temporary refuge of the town I heard a huge explosion. BOOM! The row of houses were blown up, then I realized something...

"OH MY GOD, ZORO WAS IN THERE!" I was in monumental shock but then ran over to the pile of rubble and begun digging furiously. _'No, no, no, NO, NOOOOO!' _I screamed in my head. To my great relief I heard rubble shifting around. I immediately turned around and saw Zoro rise from the remains of the building.

"That was on heck of an alarm clock." he grumbled. A grin split my face and I ran to hug him.

Zoro's P.O.V.

I had just been woken up in the worst way possible, first having the house I was sleeping in blown up then hearing Lilly's screams of fear that I had died. When I resurfaced Lilly screamed in happiness and tackle hugged me. I felt a blush creep up as she hugged me tightly.

"Yay! Zoro's alive!" she squealed as she nestled her head in my chest. My face was ten shades of red and I swear I saw Nami chuckle. I pushed Lilly off but before I could say anything the mayor went haywire saying he would defeat Buggy and free his town, then ran off. After he ran off Lilly and I decided to go "help" him out. Nami argued against it but neither of us cared, all I could think about was Lilly's hug.

_Later..._

Lilly's P.O.V.

We had beaten Buggy and stolen his Grand Line map and were now running from villagers who thought we hurt their mayor and went all psycho on us, luckily Chou-Chou got in there and stopped them. When we reached the port we saw some strange men who threatened to kill us but got scared off when Zoro looked up and said "Ow." They must not have been very brave or something. After that we sailed away. Oh yeah, and I got Nami to join us too! Double Victory!

A/N: Hi every one here's the next chapter! I'm sorry it's so short but does the relatively quick update help? Well any way in the next chapter Usopp will be introduced. Uh, R&R and if you have any comments comment, if you have any questions ask, and if you have any concerns share them. The next chapter will be out sometime next week so for now bye! :)


	3. Usopp

Chapter 3: Usopp

Disclaimer: Still don't One Piece.

3rd person P.O.V.

_In Syrup village..._

The Straw Hats, as they were calling themselves, had just departed from a little island that was inhabited by many strange animals and a weird man named Gaimon when they came across an island called Gecko Island where the small Syrup Village was located.

They met this funky boy about Lilly's age with a really long nose at the beach named Usopp. When they got there, he was running through the town screaming "PIRATES ARE COMING!" like he did every day. He didn't realize that pirates actually were coming. They scared the crap out of him by threatening him but after they told him they were joking he led them to the local diner to grab a bite.

"So you're looking for companions and a ship?" the boy named Usopp questioned.

"Yup!" Lilly replied.

"I think I know where you can get one. A ship, I mean. Kaya probably wouldn't want to be a pirate," Usopp explained.

"Who's Kaya, and where does she live?" Zoro asked.

"She's a young lady who lives alone in that mansion on the hill that sticks out like a sore thumb," Usopp told them.

"Or like your nose?" Nami said, then immediately covered her mouth. Usopp blushed lightly, then continued.

"She has some sickness that no one knows how to cure," Usopp continued.

"That's terrible!" Nami exclaimed.

"Why is she all alone in the house?" Lilly then questioned.

"Well, her parents died mysteriously about a year ago, leaving her with a huge mansion, lots of money, and ten servants," Usopp said.

"Hey ma'am, give me some more meat!" Lilly called to the waitress.

"Yeah, I'd like some more grog, too!" Zoro added.

"Are you even listening to me!" Usopp screeched.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else for a ship," Nami suggested. "Come on, let's go."

"Wait!" Usopp said. "Didn't you say something about companions too?"

The Straw Hats looked up hopefully.

"I'll join - if you let me be captain!"

Zoro, Lilly and Nami all face-palmed.

_Later..._

"Are you sure that they're here, Onion?"

"Yes, I saw Captain Usopp bring them here."

The three boys that Usopp called his "pirate crew", named Pepper, Carrot, and Onion, were racing towards the tavern where Lilly and her friends were.

"We have to save him! He could have been eaten by those pirates!" Onion exclaimed in fear.

"No, Onion! Only ogres eat people!" Pepper said in contradiction.

"They could be ogre pirates!" Onion protested.

Pepper and Carrot did a face-palm with their tiny hands.

"Usopp's Pirates are here!" they cried as they raced into the tavern.  
>They looked around to see that Usopp was not there.<p>

"Where's Captain?" Carrot demanded.

"Oh no... he got eaten..." Onion trembled.

The boys rushed over to the table where Lilly, Zoro, and Nami were sitting and demanded they know what happened to their captain.

Lilly paid no attention and said "Yum! That was good meat!"

"What! Did he eat him!" Onion screamed.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH CAPTAIN!"

"We just... ate him!" Zoro said with a smile.

"OOOOOOOGREEEEEEEEEEES!" Onion, Pepper and Carrot screamed. Zoro let out a laugh.

"Why did you do that!" Nami scolded.

Zoro explained that Usopp actually said he had to go somewhere, and that the boys had just missed him.

"He probably went to that place," Carrot said.

"Yes, the mansion," Pepper explained.

"Why does he go there?" Nami asked.

"He tells lies to the sick girl to try and cheer her up!" Carrot said.

_At Kaya's mansion..._

"Klahadore?"

"Yes, Miss Kaya?"

"I want to see Usopp."

The young girl Kaya was laying in bed, staring out the window. Her butler, Klahadore, was in the room with her.

"That lying fool? You shouldn't be around him. His lying might rub off on you." Klahadore sneered and pushed his glasses up in a strange fashion.

"It's not healthy for you," Klahadore continued. "But-" Kaya protested. "Good, I'm glad you understand," Klahadore interrupted. He walked out of the room. Kaya sighed.

Just then there was a tap at the window. "Usopp!" Kaya cried. She flung open the window. "Oh, Usopp, I'm sorry you can't come in. Klahadore won't allow it."

"It's okay," Usopp said. "I'm fine right here. It's nice outside." Usopp sat down underneath a tree.

"So, what story are you gonna' tell me today?" Kaya asked excitedly.

"Today you'll hear about a giant goldfish I fought when I was five. It was gigantic! You should have seen the size of its poop!" Kaya laughed.

_Back at the local tavern..._

"Wow. So he's been going there for a year, telling her lies to cheer her up?" Nami said.

"Yup."

"He's really kind."

"I like Captain's nosiness," Carrot said.

"I like his cowardice," Pepper said.

"I like his lies," Onion said.

Zoro sweat-dropped. "What kind of strong points are those?"

"All right! Let's go ask for a ship!" Lilly said.

_Kaya's mansion again..._

Lilly, Zoro, Nami, Pepper, Carrot, and Onion were staring at the large, wrought-iron gate that closed off Kaya's mansion from the rest of the world.

"Hmm." Lilly stared at the gate. "I'll just go in." The girl climbed over the gate.

Nami sighed.

"Oh, well," Zoro said. "Let's go after her." He sighed as well.

Meanwhile, Usopp was just finishing his story.

"... And I never saw it again!" he concluded.

Lilly and her company spotted Usopp. They ran over to him.

"Hey Captain!" Pepper, Carrot, and Onion called.

"Huh? What are you doing here?" Usopp said to his "crew".

"She"- Pepper gestured to Lilly - "wanted to come here..."

"Hi! You must be Kaya!" Lilly said to her with her trademark grin.

_Later..._

"A favor? What kind of favor?"

"We need a big ship!"

Lilly was explaining to Kaya that they needed a favor as Klahadore came around the corner. His eyes widened when he saw the intruders. He told them to leave immediately when he spotted Usopp. He told him he was a disgrace because he lied and his father was a pirate. This made Usopp so angry he hit Klahadore. He said that he was proud to be the son of a pirate. Usopp was about to hit Klahadore again when Kaya told them to stop.

"Klahadore isn't a bad person," she said. "He just wants to protect me." Then Klahadore threw all of them out.

_Nami, Zoro, Pepper, and Carrot are sitting on a fence._

"Anyone seen Lilly?" Nami asked.

"She's probably looking for Usopp," Zoro replied.

"And also, where's your other friend?" Nami said to Pepper and Carrot.

"I don't know. He always disappears and then comes back screaming about something."

Sure enough, Onion ran down the hill screaming. "Aaaahhhh! There's a backwards-walking man! He's walking backwards! Aaaahhhh!"

"Liar!" Pepper and Carrot said.

"No! It's true! Look!" Onion pointed down the hill. There was a man walking backwards.

"He's so weird!"

"Hey I'm not weird!" the man said.

He was wearing a long coat and a hat, and he had heart-shaped sunglasses and a strange goatee that was striped. He introduced himself as Django the hypnotist. _If this man isn't weird, _Zoro thought, _then I don't know what is._

After putting Pepper, Carrot, and Onion (and himself) to sleep with his hypnotism powers, the weird man Django had eventually woken up and wandered off to who knows where, leaving Zoro and Nami to wonder about him.

_At the shore..._

Usopp was sitting on a cliff that overlooked the sky blue sea. As he thought about what had happened, Lilly popped out of nowhere and said "Hi, Usopp!" They began to chat when they heard something down below.

Looking over the cliff, they saw two people: a strange man with heart-shaped sunglasses and a stripy goatee (sound familiar?) and Kaya's butler, Klahadore.

"Are you all ready, Django?" Klahadore asked.

"Yes, Captain Kuro, of course," Django replied. "Just say when, and the men and I will storm the village."

_Men? What men? What's he talking about? _Usopp thought. _And why did that man call Klahadore 'Captain Kuro'?_

"Good," Klahadore said in a stately manner. "Be ready tomorrow morning at sunup."

"Alright," Django smiled. "It's finally time for plan... Murder Miss Kaya."

Usopp and Lilly gasped. _Oh... no! _Usopp thought. _Kaya's in danger!_

A/N: Hi everybody! I'm Theiswe's friend! Remember, she mentioned that I help her write the story, or at least I think she did... _ Anyway, she let me do the author's note this time! Yay! So, um, in the next chapter we will have the big, epic battle with Captain Kuro, and the Straw Hats will get two new crew members! That's right, two! :D Ok, so, R&R, and um, we'll see you next time! Bye!  
>Oh, by the way, we both apologize for the late publishing we had school stuff and Theiswe's computer was having problems so here are the new and revised chapters. Ok BYEEEEEE!<p> 


End file.
